Yanderé High RolePlay
by DinoGalaxy
Summary: This about a role-play series that a youtuber does, the youtuber is Samgladiator, there are also two more people that are important, (Taurtis and SirCutieYuki) This starts off with a backstory that leads up to main events. Some events will be different then the actual videos, but im trying my best to stick with them :-) Also this Fanfic will go on untill Sam stops making videos :-D
1. Backstory Pt 1

It was a nice day outside, the weather was nice and warm. A little boy named Sam thought that today was perfect and nothing could go wrong, well, boy was he wrong. He didn't know it, but, today was going to be awful, probably the worst (worse then the fact that he just moved to a new neighbourhood and didn't know anyone). He looked at his watch and got a big grin on his face since the clock said it was 6:35, it was officially his birthday.

"Its time! Its time!" He said joyfully as he ran inside the house,

"Happy Birthday Sam!" His parents both said as they hugged him. "My boy finally turned 7, you're becoming such a man" his father said actually starting to cry.

"Dad, I'm a little kid not a man" Sam said, he hated the fact that he would one day have to grow up, he wanted to stay a boy forever." Where are my presents!?" He asked eagerly,

"Over here, come, sit on mamas lap" his mother said as she started to grab a box,

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Sam said not wanting to wait any longer. He grabbed the box out of his mothers hands and opened it, he was actually disappointed. His parents got him a hat, a bunny hat, he put it on and hated it, he had one reason to like it, it looked real, it made him look like a real bunny boy. He gad a nice little family party, after the party it was 8:00, _rats, its that time already_ Sam thought to himself, 8:00 was his bedtime. His parents told him that it was time for bed, he didn't want to argue so he just asked his dad to carry him to bed. Sam woke up in the middle of the night, or wait it was actually early in the morning (3:16 am) to a loud screaming noise.

"If you don't be quiet il make you be quiet!" He heard a man threaten

"HEELP SOMEONE HELP ME, SAVE SAM GET HIM OUT!" It was his mother, she was screaming for help, next thing he knew, he was being picked up out of bed and down stairs. His father had taken him outside, his father then went back inside and locked the doors so Sam couldn't get back in.

"I told you that if you didn't shut up I would make you, so have it your way then!" The man screamed at the woman. Sam didn't understand what happened until he saw a red liquid on the window, the screaming had stopped, he no longer heard his mother, he then heard his father,

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY WIFE, IM CALLING THE POLICE!" He heard his dad yell,

"Oh is that right, hehehe, I don't think so" the man said then stabbed Sam's father in the chest. The man then took everything he wanted and left, not knowing that Sam was alive. Since the doors were unlocked (the murderer had unlocked them) Sam opened the door and walked in, he was terrified, he saw his mother laying on the ground with her stomach ripped apart, and his father with a knife in his chest. Ever since that day, Sam has lost it, he went crazy, he threatened lots of people and almost killed someone. Sam watched his own parents get murdered in front if him, the only thing he had left of them was his bunny hat. He swore to that day that he would never take the bunny hat off for any reason. People didn't think he was crazy until he actually stabbed someone a year later, they survived, but they had to go to the hospital. Someone called a mental asylum and had Sam taken away. There was a special part for children, he went there. He hated the asylum, he screamed for people to let him out, he threatened people, but it was no use, the only way to get out was to have someone else take you out (similar to jail). Three months had passed since he got sent to the asylum, he learned how to act, he understood that screaming never helped. Surprisingly there were no other kids his age, they were all either older or younger, he was the only eight year old, it was actually really lonely, he needed a friend, or at least, a person to talk to. But, lucky for him, someone else walked into the asylum, they weren't screaming or throwing a fit, they just had a smile, a beautiful smile, they were also a girl. Sam thought that she was just visiting but he was shocked when he heard a woman check her in to stay here, after they took the girl, the woman seemed very happy. Sam saw the girl look over at him, he didn't know what to do, so, he ran around the corner to his room. It had been a few hours since he saw the girl, he wish he didn't run away though, she looked about the same age as him. He finally walked out of his room, and would you look at that, the girl from before got assigned the room next to his, yay, he still questioned why she was in here, she looked so sweet and innocent. He walked in her room, he didn't even make a sound but she turned around immediately and stared at him,

"U-uh hii..." He stammered not knowing what to say

"Hi~" she said very sweet like, "so, who are you~?" She asked with a smile,

"S-sam" he studderd yet again,

"Well nice to meet ya, im Yuki"

"Nice meeting y-you" _man im being such an idiot_ he thought to himself, hmm Yuki, what a nice name, I wond-

"So why are you here?" She asked Sam, interrupting his thoughts

"Oh um I guess you could say that... I cracked, I lost it after..." His voice trailed off,

"After... What?" She asked

"You wouldn't be able to handle it, you're to sweet and simple to handle it" he said not knowing what would come after that.

"Are you saying that, im not strong enough to handle?" She said starting to twitch.

"Yeaa...um are you okay?" Sam asked gettig worried and slowly backing away,

"Il show you how strong I am" she said, then charged at sam and started to choke him

"H-help me!" He said trying to take her hands off him. He finally got her off, he ran to his room and shut the door. "Thats why she's here" he said with a deep breath.


	2. Author's note

Ok so I know that if you have seen Samgladiator's recent roleplay video then he still has a dad, so im not sticking eith that anymore, im gonna make it so that he doesnt have parents (or at least TRUE parents) just wanted to clear that up, BAI


	3. Backstory Pt 2

Ever since the incident with Yuki, he was more careful around her. He didn't want her to snap again and try to kill him. He wanted to hang out with her, but, it would be hard considering she snaps easily. It had been another year since he got to the asylum. It was his birthday again. He hated his birthday, many bad memories from his birthday especially the important one, his birthday is the reason that he's here. But if it was his birthday that meant it was another year. He was now a nine year old, he actually didn't mind growing up anymore. He kinda enjoyed it now. Year after year, his birthday was nothing special. Two more years had passed, so he was eleven. Today was actually gonna be a great day for Sam. Just like any other day, it was boring, there was really nothing to do there. Sam was just hangin out with Yuki when suddenly two people came into the asylum. It was a woman and a boy. Sam thought it was gonna be the same as Yuki and the boy was gonna be checked in, but he was wrong. The boy was with his mother, and they were visiting someone.

"Hey Yuki, look theres a boy coming this way" Sam said excitedly,

"Do you think he's a new patient?" She asked.

"No, I heard his mother say they were visiting"

"I wonder who?" She really did want to know.

"Well he's coming over here, act all innocent, you know, like when we met" he said wanting to make a good first impression

"Are you saying im not innocent?!" She said starting to twitch. She wasn't actually about to snap she was doing this on purpose to scare Sam,

"N-no you are innocent, oh look there he is!" Sam said then stood up,

"Oh hi!" The boy said," Im Taurtis! And you are?" He asked very friendly,

"My name is Sam"

"Im Yuki~"

"Well nice to meet you, um Sam? Are you a bunny boy?" He asked while starting to laugh,

"Yea, im part bunny, why do you thing I have the ears?" He asked rhetorically

"Oh well I don't know may-"

"Taurtis, just no, anyways why are you here?"

"My mom wanted to visit her brother, so I had to come also" Taurtis said a little disappointed

"I wish I was a visitor" Sam said with a glum look on his face

"Same, its really boring here, I don't think they should put kids in here" Yuki said with a glum look also.

"Since Yuki brought up age... How old are you Taurtis?" Sam asked, he figured they were the same age but wanted to be sure.

"Well lets see I was born eleven years ago so... Im eleven!"

"Wow I'm eleven to!" Sam exclaimed, he was happy that he finally met a boy his age,

"Im also eleven..." Yuki said faintly, she started to worry that Taurtis would take her place as Sam's friend.

"Hey y'know what would be cool?!" Taurtis asked excitedly,

"What?" Sam asked anxiously

"If my mom got you outa here and you came to live with me and my family!"

"That would be awesome! Lets go find your mom and ask!" Sam said as they both took off running around the corner.

"Don't worry I didn't want to go anyways..." Yuki said sadly as she walked to her room, *one day I will meet them again, I wont be replaced again* she thought with the look of fury in her eyes. Taurtis and Sam found Taurtis's mother, they actually convinced her to "adopt" Sam (take care of him like he was her son, but not call him her son). They were both so happy that they couldn't wait to leave. Later that day, when Sam was being checked out the receptionist asked him if he wanted to say goodbye to anyone,

"Umm... I don't think so..." He said forgetting about Yuki completely.

"Hey what about that Yuki girl?" Taurtis said, it was a bit surprising that he remembered but Sam didn't,

"Oh yea um, il be right back", Sam said then ran to where Yuki always was," hey Yuki, im leaving... I wanted to say goodbye, so... Goodbye" he said then gave her a quick hug,

"Goodbye~ don't forget about me Sam, hope we'll meet in the future" she said quickly hugging him back, Sam then ran back to the front of the asylum and him, Taurtis, and his mother left.

"Fresh air! The world is so beautiful!" Sam said, his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head with excitement, his life got so much better after that day, he loved Taurtis's parents as if they were his own, he never forgot about his parents though. He only forgot about two things; that he was crazy and sadly, he forgot about Yuki, they both did. Sam spent six years living with Taurtis's family, he was now seventeen and him and Taurtis left to Japan (don't ask why but they did), they got a house together and they started a new school tomorrow.

*What adventures will they have? You will never know until the next chapter*


	4. Off To School!

*Morning alarm goes off*

"*yaaawn* Taurtis, wake up" Sam said groggy,

"What...*yaaaawn* why?" Taurtis said rolling back over. Sam threw a pillow at Taurtis's face,

"We have school today, now get up" He said while getting his school uniform on.

"What! We have school today!?" Taurtis said while finally getting up,

"Yea.. Why do you think I set alarm?" Sam said then walked into the bathroom," im taking a short bath Taurtis",

"Saaam, come on, you know how long it takes for me to get my hair done" Taurtis complained,

"I'm brushing my teeth Taurtis" he said then grabbed his toothpaste and started to put it on his brush. He then left the bathroom and went downstairs,"come on Taurtis! You don't want to be late!",

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just let me grab some Doritos!" Taurtis said while running out of their bedroom,

"Hey grab me a bag!" Sam yelled while grabbing his backpack and wallet.

"Nope! You have to buy your own!" Taurtis yelled while running down the stairs grabbing his things,

"Taurtiiiis",

"Come on Sam, we don't wanna be late" Taurtis said while walking out of the house.

"Says the guy who took the longest and wasn't in any rush to leave..." Sam mumbled to himself. When they leave the house then start walking to the store. Sam grabs a bag of Doritos and a Mountain Dew.

"Oh gord, Taurtis look at the cashier, he has something wrong with his skin" Sam said while laughing,

"Sam it's nit nice to talk to people like that, he'll make you pay extra",

"Oh gord you're right" Sam said while walking to the cashier, "hello there kind sir, I would like this Mountain Dew and Doritos"

"That'l be 25 yen wolololo" the cashier said.

"Ok here's 10,20,24, Taurtis do have 1 yen I can borrow?",

Yea, how much?" He said then threw one yen over the countertop.

"Thats's good, thanks" Sam said then grabbed his things,

"Woah Sam look! It's a gamecube...on sale!" Tairtis said while staring at the camecrab,

"Taurtis we don't have enough money" Sam said while waiting for Taurtis to hurry up.

"Hey there, beautiful fish person, can I have that gamecube over there for free?" Taurtis said trying to be nice to the fish person,

"No you cannot have the gamecrab for free but, I will give it to you for the Doritos back wololol" Crabman Carl said,

"What! Im not giving away my Doritos! What would I eat for lunch?" Sam said,

"Come on Sam, don't you want the gamecrab?" Taurtis said while giving Sam puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, but I only have 10 yen now, what can I buy with 10 yen?" Sam daid giving Crabman Carl the Doritos back,

"You can buy a carrot wololo" Crabman Carl said while openig the Doritos.

"A carrot. I can buy a carrot". Sam said while taking the carrot. Taurtis then took the gamecrab and they both left. They were walking down the street towards school when suddenly Sam bumped into someone,

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Good job Sam," Taurtis said with a snicker.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked the kid,

"I'm Jthestar!" He said excitedly.

"Well J, i'm Sam and this is my friend Taurtis",

"Hello, what year are you!" Taurtis said while fondling with the gamecrab in his hand.

"Year two" J said,

"We're year two also! We might be in the same class!" Sam said while starting to walk again.

"See you at school" J said as he ran off. Sam and Taurtis finally got to school. They saw J having some trouble opening his locker,

"J, dude, is your locker that stuck to where you need to use a wrench to open it?" Sam said watching J closely,

"No, this is just how I open it" J said then hit his locker one more time before it opened, " never leave home without my wrench!" J said grabbing his books.

"Ok well see you in class J! Oh hey Sam we should get lockers next to each other!" Taurtis said excitedly, picking out two lockers,

"Ok, let's do these then" Sam said pointing to the lockers. After they got all settled in their lockers, they started to walk up the stairs,

"Come on Taurtis, we don't want to be late!" Sam said while running up the stairs.


	5. Teacher problems,Girl problems,what else

_Sorry it took so long, but it's here now and that's sll that matters! P.s there won't be any more uploads ubtil after christmas :3_

Sam and Taurtis both run upstairs,

"Ok, wait, Sam what class are we in?" Taurtis asked trying to find his schedule.

"Um room 23, let's see, room 22, room 21, ah here we go, room 23!" Sam said pointing at the room down the hall.

"All man, everyones already in class!" Taurtis practically yelled at Sam, they both then ran into the classroom.

"What seat do you want Taurtis?" Sam asked while walking over to the window,

"Ooh I don't know..." He said following Sam.

"Well I want this seat by the window", Sam said standing behind the chair,

"Il sit next to you" Taurtis said standing on the desk

"Taurtis you have to stand BEHIND the desk" Sam said rolling his eyes,

"Oh right, I knew that" he said getting off the desk.

*RING RING*

"Oh my god haha just in time" Sam said,

"Good morning class! You can all take your seats now" the teacher said loudly.

"I'm already bored!" Taurtis said while falling asleep,

"You gonna fall asleep?" Sam said staring at Taurtis,

"Snore" Taurtis's head started to fall down (because he fell asleep).

"I am Professor Gareth, one of your teacher's for the year" Said teacher Gareth now looking at Taurtis, not really caring that he fell asleep.

"Hello Professor Gareth..." Sam said bored also,

"Now if you could all be quiet we could do role call" Gareth said getting his chart out.

"Do we have homework?" Taurtis asked waking up a bit,

"No, dude it's the first day of school" Sam responded while staring out the window.

"JtheStar" Gareth had finally stared rolecall

"Yes"

Samgladiator"

"Here! Here, i'm here" he said waving his hand in the air,

"Yuro"

"Present sensei"

"PowerDragon"..."Hmm not here",

"Taurtis"

"Here, totally here!" He said waving his hand in the air now also.

"Jts"

"What?.."

"SirCutieYuki"

"Yep"

"SoulOwl?"

"Yessir"

"Invader?"

"Present!"

"Sookie?"

"Present..."

"Ok, looks like we have most people here" Gareth said putting down his chart, "Ok so in this class we will learn about all kinds of things." He said now pacing back and forth. "We'll be learning subjects from Math to Science and why my wife left me!",

"Wait what, Taurtis did you hear that?" Sam said with a giggle,

"Are there any questions?" Gareth said,

"I have a question!... I have a question",

"Teacher Gareth, Taurtis has a question" Sam said pointing over at Taurtis.

"Yes, Taurtis?"

"Who wants to see my katana collection?" J asks in the background.

"Ok so my question is, what was your wife's name?" Taurtis asked while tapping on his desk,

"LJane" Gareth said with no expression whatsoever,

"That sounds like a wonderful name" Taurtis said with a grin.

"Teacher Gareth, are we gonna learn Japanese?" Jts asked,

"Jts English only please" Gareth said, yet again with no expression.

"I have another question!" Taurtis yelled while raising his hand in the air as fast as he could,

"Yes Taurtis?"

"So you're saying... Your wife's single now?" Taurtis said raising one eyebrow and giving a smirk,

"Taurtis what the hell, that's a little to far" Sam said trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

"Actually is your wife single now? Im kinda curious" Sam said still trying not to laugh.

"Do you boys want detention?" Gareth said while giving Sam a glare and Taurtis a cold stare, as if he was looking into his soul.

"Dude, Taurtis you're gonna get ME in trouble" Sam said punching Taurtis in the arm,

"Is your wife gonna be there?" Taurtis said all sassy,

"Duuude Taurtis, STOOOP!" Sam screamed at him.

"Il just go back to sleep now" Taurtis said putting his head on the desk,

"Yea you do that, you were much better asleep" Sam said trying to hide his face in his books,

"Taurtis respect sensei!" Yuro told him with a glare.

"Sorry sensei Taurtis mumbled while giggling, Professor Gareth starts walking around while handing out a paper,

"I think that's the homework" Sam said grumply, "I always hated it when they gave you homework on the first day of school".

"For this assignment, I want one person each class to introduce themselves to everyone!" Gareth said happily. "Hmm.. How 'bout you Taurtis. Come up and tell us a bit about yourself" Gareth said with a smirk,

"Oh umm ok..." Tau tis said while getting out of his chair. "*cough cough* H-hello everybody, i'm Taurtis, that's my friend Sam over there" Taurtis said pointing at Sam,

"That's me! I'm Sam, Taurtis's friend!",

"Sam, am I doing good?",

"You're doing great dude!",

"Ok-ok, I mean I felt like I was doing great but then I was like, no, no.…"

"Yea, don't worry dude, i'm so proud of you" Sam said in a supportive way,

"Alright, that was good... You can sit down now" Gareth said going through his desk drawer.

"But all I said was my name" Taurtis said while bursting into laughter as he walked back to his desk,

"You took too long…" Gareth said closing his drawer, "The next assignment will be to go home and bring in an item that represents you." He said sitting down for once. "Then present the item next class!",

"Dude should I bring my gamecube?" Taurtis whispered to Sam,

"Totally dude" Sam whispered back.

RING RING

"Class is over, I will see you tomorrow" Gareth said, "That's what my wife last said to me..."

"That was boring.." Said invader (aka, beard girl, lol".

"Wait what, dude his wife last said..." I will see you tomorrow", poor Gareth" Sam said while laughing and heading for the exit. "Thanks for the wonderful class Teacher Gareth.." Sam said then walked out of the room,

"Here, have some Doritos" Taurtis said throwing a bag at him,

"Get out of my classroom" Gareth with that look in his eye, he did not like Taurtis.

"Ok so let's look at the class schedule and see where we have to go next..." Sam said pulling out the book of directions,

"Ive got my eye on you, Taurtis!" They heard Gareth yell from his classroom.

"Dude, Sam he has his eye on me" Taurtis said with a chuckle.

"Man you're gonna make the teacher so angry" Sam says while walking down the stairs,

"Ooh it's lunch time now! I'm gonna eat all my Doritos" Taurtis said then ran down the stairs like no tomorrow.

"Hey guy's sit over here!" J said while motion Sam and Tuartis to come over,

"Oh hey J," Taurtis said while sitting down next to Sam,

"Dude that guy over there looks so alone..." Sam said pointing to Jts T the table next to them.

"I wonder what happened to him...why does he have a scar on his face?" Taurtis said questioning Jts in a not-so-good way,

"He doesn't like to talk about it" J said also looking at Jts.

"I'm gonna go ask him about the scar" Taurtis said while getting up and walking over to Jts," Yo, hey dude..",

"Hai..." Jts said looking down,

"Do you mind if I ask about how you got the scar?" Taurtis said sitting across from him,

"I got attacked by wolves... I killed then and skinned them...",

"Well..uh...o-ok then" Taurtis said while getting and walked away,

"Wait! I promise i'm a nice guy!" Jts said looking even more depressed then he was before. Taurtis then turned around and noticed that the teacher was staring directly at him.

"Um Sam, the teacher is staring at me... I'm scared" Taurtis said while staring back at Gareth,

"Dude he's got his eye on you! Well you were being disrespectful to him", Sam said then noticed a girl staring at him, "Dude who's that girl behind us..." Sam said looking at her nervously.

I don't know, but she's totally checking you out" Taurtis said looking at her,then looked at Sam, then looked back at her, and finally back at Sam. "Hey, you should give her your carrot" Taurtis said laughing a bit,

"Haha, ok" Sam said getting up," Taurtis, i'm a little nervous" He said shakily getting out his carrot. Sam then walked over to the girl tossed the carrot at her and ran out of the cafeteria. "I GAVE HER THE CARROT, DUDE I GAVE HER THE CARROT!" Sam said breathing heavily while hiding around the corner,

"Hehehe g-good job dude" Taurtis said trying so hard to hold in his laughter. The girl then walked out of the cafeteria and looked at Sam, well he panicked and ran to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh umm, she gave me the carrot back... She didn't want it .." Taurtis said no longer laughing,

"Oh" Sam said disappointed.

RING RING

"Ok that's the bell.. We have Gym now" Sam said walking to the gym.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, LINE UP!" the gym teacher yelled at them all,

"Dude everyones already in there! Sam yelled shile running in, straight to the boy's line, while Taurtis ran to the girl's line on accident, "psst Taurtis you're in the girl line" Sam whispered to him,

"Oh god really?!" Taurtis yelled then ran to the other line.

"NOW YOU ARE ALL FLABBY WORTHLESS MAGGOTS, BUT I WILL BREAK YOU!" Teacher Rowan yelled,

He seems very very dangerous" Sam said concerned,

"He has a very nice musta he though" Taurtis responded positively.

"I WILL RE-BUILD YOU, THEN BREAK YOU AGAIN!" Rowan, once again, yelled,

"Is he like in the military?!" Sam asked while giggling, "Taurtis d'you want to ask him a question?" He asked,

"What! No! He'll beat me up!" Taurtis said in his defence.

"NOW HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND GET YOU UNIFORMS ON!" Rowan said then walked in the back room while everyone else went to their changing rooms.


	6. Chpt 7 Author's Note

Yo guys im sooooooooooooooooooooo happy that you all love this eries and I just wanted to tell you the reason that I have not been uploading, the reason is because I have actual been writing this in a book like fashion, I have an actual book and ive been writing it rather than typing it, Im so sorry but I promise i wil upload more. Again I want to thank ALL of you ppl that have been supporting me and telling me to continue, you're the reason im still writing :D

Actually I want to give a SHOUTOUT yes I said a shoutout to two ppl; Jade Knight (for being my first comment and for being SUPER supportive) and I want to give one to SneezySoul (He gave me all da internet cookies how could I not give him a shoutout {im sorry if you're a girl but it's a habit to automatically say "him"}) Thank you guys and keep a lookout for more...BAI


	7. Weird Gym Day

_*OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK IM BACK, YES I KNOW IM TYPING IN ALL CAPS BUT ANYWAYS, IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (10 years later) SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED, IM A VERY BUSY GIRL (YES IM A GIRL) BUT ANYWAYS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, DONT WORRY IM NOT DEAD LOLOLOLOL I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD MORE OFTEN*_

 _._ All the boys walked in their locker room excpt Sam and Taurtis, Taurtis was standing in front of the girls locker room while Sam was staring at the signs on top of the boy's locker room,

"Dude,Taurtis our locker room sign says women but has a boy symbol next to it" Sam said while staring at it confused,

"Sam what about the girls locker room?!" Taurtis looking in a little bit,

"Taurtis, no" Sam said then walked in the locker room with Taurtis following close behind him.

Taurtis jumped in the little bath that was in the corner of the room,

"TAURTIS! You're gonna get your clothes all wet" Sam said while staring at Taurtis, he was splashing in the water and it was getting all over the floor.

"But we have gym uniforms" Taurtis said stupidly,

"but after gym we have to change back into our regular clothes" Sam said opening hi locker, he looked around and saw that everyone was already getting changed. Taurtis then got out of the water and started to open the locker next to Sam,they always got lockers next to eachother. Sam started to take off his shirt, he wasn't as weak as he looked because he actually did have some muscle, a litle bit of a six pack. Taurtis was the same way, He was more buff than Sam but not by much, he had a full six pack but it was faint,unlikke every other boy in the school. After they got their uniforms on,they started to walk up the stairs,the girls were already standing on their line in their little uniforms. When I say little I mean little, their pants were practically panties,but they had on a normal shirt (some of the boys didn't like that though).Suprisingly the boys were taking the longest,but they finally all walked up the stairs and got back in line,their uniforms where white with blue stripes on the edges.

"START STRETCHING!" Gym Teacher Rowan yelled while walking around looking at everyone,closely, maybe a little too close. Sam started to jump up and down and was doing the squats,soemtimes seperatly and sometimes at the same time, Taurtis was doing the same thing.

"I WANNA SEE YOU SWEAT!" Teacher Rowan said walking back to his desk."Mhmmmm, MMHHmmmmm" he said staring at Sam,'NOW DO JUMPING JACKS, THIS IS PATHETIC",he said now looking at Taurtis, he was jumping in cirlcles now,

"Sam I think he's super impressed" Taurtis said happily,

"WOTHLESS MAGGOTTS"

"Well you know, nothing ventured, nothing gained" Sam said giving Taurtis a pat on the back,

"ESPECIALLY YOU", Rowan siad, kind of just staring at the wall,

"I think he means you" Taurtis whispered to sam,

"No dude why would he be tal-"

"YOU SAM" Rowan said now looking at Sam and walked over to him.

"Wha- what?! Why me?"

"DORK"

"You're mean man, Taurtis i'm gonna go call my mom" Sam said sniffling like a baby and took his phone out and went to the corner,he then put it away as he realized that he wasn't supposed to have it with him right now.

'NOW, TODAY WE'RE GONNA DO AN OBSTACLE COURSE" Rowan yelled, walking to the other side of the gym,

"Oooh an obstacle course" Taurtis said following close, with Sam right behind him.

"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE" Rowan siad then ran on top, did a few of the jumps, then fell off,

"Dude the GYM TEACHER can't even do it, so how are we?" Sam said laughing he then started to panic as he saw Rowan start to head straight for him, Rowan lifted Sam up by the shirt and looked him in the eye and said-

"THAT'S HOW A REAL MASTER FINISHES AN OBSTACLE COURSE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW CAUSE YOU'RE NOT A MASTER AT ANYTHING", he said then threw Sam onto the floor and walked away, "NOW, GO GO GO!",

"Ha! Bunny Boy just got BURNED by a teacher!" it was a girl named Invader (Sam liked calling her 'Beard Girl' though),

"Oh shut up" Sam said angrily standing up and fixing his shirt to where it was was Sam's second turn on the course, he was directly at the end when somebody pushed him off the edge,

"What the heck! I was right at the end but someone pushed me off!" Sam said moving to the back of the line,

"SISSY, TAKE IT LIKE A MAN AND GTE OVER IT" Rowan said, "NOW GET OVER IT, OH AND GO GET CHANGED, CLASS IS OVER" He yelled then walked to his the boys and girls than got changed and started to leave the school, Taurtis had to wear his gym uniforn because his clothes were still wet from when he jumped in the little bathtub thing in their locker room.


	8. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry again about the lack of uploads but ive been busy, this is really sad to say but I actually foegot about this fanfiction until I saw my journal on the floor :( but I promise that there will be some content soon...BAIIIII


End file.
